Cuervos
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñetas] Dejando de mirarlos a ambos, vuelve la vista a cada jugador del nuevo Karasuno, quienes dan todo de sí mismos en la cancha.


******Disclaimer:**Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**Cuervos.**

«Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos.»

* * *

Y enfoca la mirada; sintiendo la opresión en su pecho y garganta, el escozor (tal vez por orgullo o de nostalgia. No lo sabe) en sus ojos se intensifica mientras el partido sigue sin detenerse; una batalla contra la gravedad, en la cual ese pequeño señuelo parece esmerarse tanto. Como siempre lo ha hecho. Siempre recordara y añorara justamente esas prácticas hasta tarde rodeado de sus compañeros, los gritos de estos y cada pequeño detalle que lo sacaban de sus casillas de una forma impresionante, de las risas y las bromas pesadas, los campamentos en que cada uno apoyaba al otro porque _eso hacen los equipos_.

Puede escuchar un jadeo a su lado y mirando por el rabillo de su ojo (porque una parte de él no quiere dejar de mirar, totalmente, a los demás) ve a Suga, sin apartar la mirada de la cancha y con ambas manos apretando los barrotes, que hacen de protección, en las gradas del segundo piso. Sus nudillos están blancos y seguramente le duele. Entiende que se encuentra tenso y nervioso por aquel juego, aunque ya no es su responsabilidad como vice capitán, ni tampoco la suya propia como capitán. Ahora son los veteranos del equipo, como a los mismos que admiraban, quienes eran compañeros del segundo entrenador Ukai. Asahi también está junto a ellos, de pie con la espalda encorvada para enfocar mejor hacia abajo y, nunca lo ha podido evitar, logrando intimidar con su apariencia, pero su cuerpo entero tiembla siguiendo cada movimiento con cuidado. En los hombros es donde más se nota. Puede ver como se muerde el labio, parece que desea gritar pero no encuentra la voz para hacerlo, está perdida.

(_´Su voz, lo más probable, está allá abajo con sus antiguos compañeros. ¿De qué les sirve ahora?´,_ podría pensar eso)

Dejando de mirarlos a ambos, vuelve la vista a cada jugador del nuevo Karasuno. El nuevo "As" del equipo, el viejo libero que ahora está en tercer año (su último año) y los prodigios de primero quienes ahora son de segundo. Escucha las tan conocidas exclamaciones de Hinata a pesar de los ruidos del público, sus: «¡Una vez más! ¡Esta vez pasara!», los ánimos que regala Yuu no sólo con su presencia sino con sus palabras de aliento: «¡Vamos! No se dejen intimidar, yo los estoy cubriendo», la euforia de Tanaka y sus propias exclamaciones que parecen anular al otro equipo, la serenidad peligrosa que siempre ha tenido Tsukishima y la presencia perturbadora de Kageyama como prodigio.

Kuroo, ex-capitán de Nekoma también se encuentra ahí. Sentado en las gradas a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encuentran, mirando su antiguo equipo (con sus ojos brillantes, iguales a los de un gato) y alentando en silencio a quién es su mejor amigo. Seguramente, ahora mismo, se sienten de la misma manera. Los brazos de Kuroo están cruzados sobre el pecho y tiene la apariencia de sentir la misma ansiedad que él. Tal vez podría ir a conversar un poco, pero tendría que ser durante el fin del primer tiempo. Seguramente, entre quienes fueron capitanes se entienden.

El partido que estaban anhelando. El mismo que querían mostrarle a un buen público, por sus entrenadores y por ellos mismos.

Gatos vs Cuervos, de nuevo, pero esta vez iba en serio.

Y Daichi vuelve a apretar las manos a los costados de su cuerpo con impotencia, siente la opresión en la garganta porque comprende que ese _ya no es más su equipo_. El de ninguno de los tres. Son amigos, claro (siempre lo serán porque cosas así no se olvidan), pero no equipo. Su tiempo para luchar a su lado se ha acabado, cuando ocurrió la graduación de los de tercero, y ahora no tienen ninguna opción más salvo confiar en sus polluelos; esos cuervos que han dejado el cascarón, su plumaje de aves novatas, extendieron las garras afiladas y estiran las alas para elevarse tan alto que nadie los detendrá jamás. Esos mismos chicos que ahora mismo lucen de una manera ajena tan intimidantes, ahí, de pie en la cancha y dando todo de sí mismos.

Los mismos que conocía en un pasado, pero ahora se pregunta quiénes son esos jugadores, porque hace mucho dejaron de ser sus ´hijos´.

* * *

PD: Ahora me iré al rincón de la depresión a llorar ;sorrynotsorry; es que nunca (jamás) puedo sacarme de la cabeza estas cosas. _Whatever_, gracias por pasar a leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
